My Sidekick
by adventuroussoul05
Summary: Originally the lightning thief's accomplice. Anya. Daughter of Apollo. Loved. The Sidekick First fanfic so plz no flames
1. Chapter 2

ANYA

well this is me an almost teen, with high school problem, completely ordinary...well not completely. My name is anya sharma and I'm a .

Like most others I go to camp half blood as a daughter of Apollo and head of my cabin . my powers include healing and shining really really really brightly - don't ask how that will come in use I have no clue.

I've been here since I was 7 and by the looks of it ill never get a quest. But that all changed the night of the minotour.

Lighting flashed in the sky and a great rumbling sound shook the earth as if Gaia herself were coming alive - God forbid. I sat up quickly almost smashing my head against the low hanging veil that draped around my top bunk.

Silently I slipped down and quickly padded out of the cabin . A dark shape bellowed in the distance it's angry silhouette just outside the borderline.

A half blood.

I sprinted towards Thalia's tree drawing Ray as i ran. Ray is my bow that automatically has an arrow in it and I have unlimited arrows - no need for quiver.

I looked up again and I froze.

The minotaur.

A boy slightly taller than me was screaming in agony and rage.

He .fight the minotaur but into good, he was fighting with his bare hands. Sprinting to the top of the hill when I reached him I saw him collapse, yet still try reach a satyr groaning for food. Grover.

As he fell I caught the boy in my arms. I could see annabeth and Chiron behind me. Using my power I could heal his minor wounds but I could immediately tell he was going to need Cambodia and nectar.

Wait - Grover said he was going to retrieve a half blood, a powerful one , was this him ?

please review

PERCY POV

i opened my bleary eyes to see my surroundings

I was in a huge room with loads of beds, I mean loads but it was all natural and made out of wood - weird

I looked down to see a girl with raven black hair rubbing a paste onto my arm.

Trying to get a closer look at her, I felt like a ton hit me over the head and Immediately felt dizzy again.

"well, well so the zombie lives." Said a sarcastic voice. I looked up to see the raven haired girl smirking at my confused state.

The events of last night hit me and I felt like another ton had just dropped on my chest "mom?" I asked hoping she would understand.

She looked me straight in the eyes and the force of her chocolate pools hit me ...Wait... I recognised her - the girl on the hill, maybe she knew about Grover.

"Grover?" I asked

Her eyes lit up "Gro-"

Suddenly a blonde came in her eyes as Gray as thunder clouds

"Annabeth-" the raven haired girl tried to cut across

" where is he?"

I got the distinct feeling she was looking for me.

"Anya, I need to see him, I need to know if -"

"Annabeth." The raven said." I'll talk to you later , wait outside."

The blonde girl -Annabeth-gave me a long suspicious glare before marching back out.

The raven - Anya sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry about that.. annabeth is a little...on edge"

I snorted

She looked at me exasperated before walking back to my bedside.

Her eyes were once again filled with sympathy as she turned to me. "Are you ok?" She asked softly...not in an American accent.

"You're British!" I exclaimed having only just realized.

She rolled her eyes at me " well done Sherlock"

I tried to stand up, at first she was about to push me back onto the bed, but eventually helped me to get up.

She smiled wryly, "well then time for the tour."

Timeskip

Anya dropped me off at a very large pinocole table at ran off without looking back.

ANYA POV

I saw the boy -percy walking around with Chiron looking slightly awed at everything around him.

I smiled, it remided me of my first time here as well.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and I jumped in suprise.

It was my boyfried luke castellan, son of hermes.

I breathed out sloly

" don't DO that" I said having recovered from my shock

He only gave me one of his stunning smiles and said "miss me ?"

Before I got the chance to reply he said "better go, percy's coming over here and I need to sort his armour out"

"later"

With that he ran off.

Percy cocked his head curiously "boyfriend"

I nodded. " so do you want to see the cabins first or..."

"annabeth already showed me them"

"aright then – why did you come here?"

He seemed a bit embarrassed as he said " well I don't know anyone else here"

I smiled warmly" don't worry about it, this is home"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, just to let you know I need at least 5 review for the next chapter, I will produce xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and ill update faster

ANYA POV

I smiled as I readied my armour in my cabin. Clarisse won't know what hit her.

"You might actually look scary in that" said a voice from behind

I spun around to see Luke smiling his crooked grin as he looped his arms around me and gave me a soft kiss.

"EWWWWW" came another voice from behind me, what was it with people today?

I turned again to see will solace – my brother squealing like an Aphrodite girl in the corner, except he didn't find it 'cute'.

"Grow up will" I said before going back to kissing Luke.

TIMESKIP

Chiron's voice came from outside the woods but all I was waiting for was Luke's signal.

I sprinted through the woods, not to boast but there are 3 things I am best at in camp

Fastest

Acrobatics

Dual blade fighting

(singing – but I don't think that counts)

I leaped over the Ares first defence line and quickly climbed a tall oak. The oafs below me all ran off in different directions while I swung through the trees.

I stopped for a moment when I saw Percy below me, poor him, this was the bait Annabeth was talking about. I cursed my conscience while leaping out of the tree down a 10 foot drop onto the forest floor startling him quite a bit but thankfully he managed to keep his mouth shut suddenly we were surrounded by Ares campers.

"AMBUSH!" I yelled "GO AHEAD ILL TAKE CARE OF THESE"

With that he ran on.

TIMESKIP

By the time I had caught up with him he was standing in the lake...with a green trident above his head.

Poseidon, Perseus Jackson – Son of Poseidon


End file.
